Hoenn: My New Home, A New Adventure
by GiGgLyGaL
Summary: Hoennshipping. May's dad's new job brings her to Hoenn, where she embarks on the journey of a lifetime, with the son of a researcher, two potential murderous stalkers, and the newest addition, a boy in love with his best friend.[on hiatus, writer's block]
1. The Start of Their Journey

Hi! My name is Gigglygal if you don't know. I have never done an hoennshipping ficcy. I dedicate this story to Dark Angel Torchic, for inspiring my to write this story. I hope you still aren't mad at me. I'm sooooooooooooo sorry and I won't say something like that again. Friends? May, Bread-head (Brendan) and Wall-ball (Wally) star in my story. Enjoy!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, though I own some characters. If I did, I'd be rich and this would be the story on the TV show!!! But I don't *begins to cry but stops because she needs to start the story...*  
  
Hoenn: My New Home, A New Adventure  
  
May Levitt sighed. "Life sucks. I have lost all I have because my dad got a stupid job. Ok, it's not stupid, but it lost me my friends, some of my "worthless" crap and a bit of, well, my life. I've lived in Saffron for as long as I can remember. Now, I have to live in a 'hole place called Hoenn. What kind of name is that?" May thought to herself as she realized at what extend that she was WAY overreacting. She shook her head as she began to wonder about Littleroot, and Hoenn itself.  
  
She was in a cramped moving van, all by herself, not including the driver, of course. Boxes nearly covered the brunette with the red and white shirt, skort, and bandana. She felt locked in; there were no windows and boxes covered the door. She felt very claustrophobic at the moment, and fear was the least of her worries. Life was just really hard at the moment, she was about to turn a new, blank page in her life and she had little time to prepare. Exactly two days ago, she got the news and began to pack continually. She even skipped school (the Pokemon Academy) to pack.  
  
Suddenly, the moving van stopped. The door opened as some type of Pokemon grabbed a few boxes, opening May into a new world. She went out to see her mother. "Sorry that we had to stick you in the moving van. I hope you aren't mad." Her mother said graciously.  
  
"Mad? I'm furious. I was sweating my ass off, I couldn't move, I had to yell at the top of my lungs for fifteen minutes for the driver to pull over so I could go to the bathroom, and it has the grossest, dankest smell to it. IT WAS BEEP!!!! ING HELL!!!" May said, disgusted at her mother.  
  
Her mother glared. "May Avril Levitt! Watch your mouth! And you NEVER talk to me like that again. I'm sorry, but if you hadn't packed so much stuff, you could have rode in our car. Plus, you are on the verge of being grounded. Cut the attitude, young lady."  
  
May resisted rolling her eyes as she went in and saw the same type of Pokemon, three of them, running around the house, unloading things. May headed upstairs to her room. Unlike the downstairs, it had only a few boxes and was almost complete. She unpacked a few things and sat on her bed. It was comfy, but not as comfy as her old bed. A tiny tear slid down her face as she thought of her old home.  
  
"May, come quick." A voice said. May darted downstairs. It was her mom, quite close to the TV.  
  
"At this was a report form Petalburg Gym! This is Ty, and I am logging out!" an enthusiastic voice said.  
  
"That was Dad, but we missed him. So, since it's so late, you better go to bed, it's nearly 9 o'clock." Her mother said.  
  
"Mom, if you haven't noticed, I never ate." May said as her stomach growled.  
  
"May, you should have told me that when we got here. Don't talk, I'll make you something." She replied. May didn't talk; it pissed off her mom. Her mom quickly made her a chicken caesar wrap from leftovers. She scarfed it down and headed for bed.  
  
"Wake up, I want you to meet the neighbors. They are friends of Dad's. They have a son that's your age." Her mother said the next morning.  
  
May opened her eyes to a misty figure soon discovered as her mother. "I don't want to get up." May said groggily as she closed her eyes again, turning over on her stomach. Her mom pushed her sheets away as she spanked May's butt. "Ow!!! I'm up!!!" May said in pain as she found strength to get up. She sat up and yawned and noticed how bright it was in Hoenn. "A lot sunnier then Saffron," she said, speaking of the city that was darkened by psychic powers.  
  
She put on her outfit and went downstairs. "Great that you're up. Have a pancake!" her mother said. May settled for one. She ate it quickly; she was ready to go. Wiping her mouth to make sure she had no syrup on it, May headed out and headed next door.  
  
"Hello! You must be May! My son is upstairs and would love to make a friend." The woman inside said as she gestured for May to go upstairs. She headed there and she saw a boy with a red and white shirt, tan pants, and a red and white bandana that resembled hers.  
  
"Hi! I'm May. I moved her yesterday. What is your name?" May asked in a friendly way.  
  
"I noticed. My name is Brendan Birch and welcome to Hoenn." The boy said lending his hand for her to shake. She shook it. "So, do you have any Pokemon?" Brendan asked.  
  
"Afraid not. I couldn't bring my Eevee to Littleroot because it evolved into Umbrem and wouldn't leave Saffron. We had to give it to our neighbor." May said, embarrassed.  
  
"Then I'll catch you one. Wait, my dad has a huge selection. Lets go get you a Pokemon," he said as she put his hand on May's shoulder. Noticing this, he immediately took it off as they walked out.  
  
As the two walked towards the lab, the heard a loud voice in the distance, "HELP!!!! HELP ME!!!!!!! I'M BEING ATTACKED!!!!! ITS BITING OFF MY ASS!" the voice screamed.  
  
"Dad..." Brendan mumbled before running for his life. May ran to catch up with him.  
  
"BRENDON, MAY, GET YOURSELVES A POKEMON AND HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!'' the man yelled, as he ran around a circle, being chased by a black dog-like Pokemon.  
  
Brendan dug into the bag and got a pokeball. May did the same. "Go Pokeball!!!!" the both said simultaneously. A blue fish and mouse-like Pokemon came out of Brendan's pokeball. A red chick-like Pokemon came out of May's pokeball.  
  
"Mudkip, Tackle that Poochyena!" Brendan commanded as the blue Pokemon began to tackle the dog-like Pokemon. "Tell Torchic to use Scratch on Poochyena." He added to May.  
  
"Torchic, Scratch it!" May said as the red chick-like attacked the dog-like. The Poochyena fainted. May high-fives Brendan as the grinned at each other.  
  
"Well you two are quite a team. Keep your Pokemon and follow me to the Lab." Prof Birch said.  
  
May and Brendan followed him into the lab. May looked around at how modern the architecture and gadgets were. Finally the Prof turned around. "Here, you two! Take these pokeballs and pokedexes and start your journey. And Brendan, you and your girlfriend must not separate. You are traveling together." He added.  
  
"SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Brendan Birch yelled furiously as both May and Prof Birch had to cover their ears. They walked out of the lab.  
  
As they left, Prof Birch turned to his wife, who was testing a Pokemon dream machine, and said, "Brendan is finally in love. May and him are officially a couple." He said. Mrs. Birch nodded.  
  
As they were walking down the path, Brendan decided to break the silence. "Sorry about my dad. He thinks that me going out with you is a brilliant idea. Our dads are buds. We definitely aren't a couple. We can be if you...shit that was what I didn't want to say!!!!" Brendan said looking at the ground. Suddenly, his sneaks became very interesting.  
  
"I'd go out with you, Brendan, if you want." May said, batting her eyelashes.  
  
Brendan lifted his head, "Really?" he asked, making sure that he wasn't being joked by May. She was really pretty, and nice. He knew that he liked her a lot, and she like him too. He smiled.  
  
May leaned him and kissed his lips lightly. Brendan blushed as he stared into May's eyes. They were crystal ponds of blue. At that time, May was staring into Brendan's. His were soft brown. Realizing they were being quite silly, they shook themselves off and released their Pokemon.  
  
They decided to train up their Pokemon to Lv12 and catch new ones and level them up too. Soon they were to that point and decided to go and fight a trainer...  
  
Now please do me a favor and click the send review button and write what you think and click the send button. Simple? DO IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sara-Chan (GG) 


	2. Trainers and WallBall

Hey guys!!! It's Gigglygal again!! Now that I know the difference between advanceshipping and hoennshipping, everyone can understand. And also to the people who think that getting together on the first chapter is bad, realize that this is love at first sight, like in Romeo and Juliet. (Sorry for quoting Shakespeare). Plus, this is nearly an act. This will make a certain person go away... Another thing, GG's (my) Hoenn has different gym leaders. If you are interested, review me with the information. If you can make a gym leader that interests me, it may become the fourth addition to the team...hint hint...Also, this is the ages of the two trainers and other stats:  
  
Name: Brendan Birch  
  
Height: 5'6''  
  
Weight: 130 lbs.  
  
Age: 13  
  
Pokemon #1: Mudkip, "Muddy"  
  
Attacks: Tackle, Growl, Water gun  
  
Lv: 12  
  
Pokemon #2: Zigzagoon, "Ruffles"  
  
Attacks: Tackle, Growl, Fury Swipes (I don't care if a Lv12 Zigzagoon can't learn Fury Swipes, his does.)  
  
Lv: 12  
  
Name: May Levitt  
  
Height: 5'4''  
  
Weight: 115 lbs.  
  
Age: 13  
  
Pokemon #1: Torchic, "Flame"  
  
Attacks: Scratch, Tail Whip, Ember  
  
Lv: 12  
  
Pokemon #2: Tailow, "Mighty Wing"  
  
Attacks: Peck, Sand Attack, Gust  
  
Lv: 12  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN POKEMON!!!! RU HAPPY NOW???  
  
"Why hello! I need to train up my Pokemon. Can you help me? I only do 2-on-2 battles. Plus, I need cash to buy more pokeballs. I tried to catch a Silcoon, which is rare in this area, and ran out of pokeballs. Gimme money!!!!" a strange boy in a straw hat said, obviously challenging them to a battle. The boy sent out two strange Pokemon of the same type.  
  
"B-boy, what is that?" May asked her new boyfriend.  
  
"A Wormple. Let out Flame and I'll let out Muddy. Good?" Brendan asked.  
  
"Good! You take that one and I'll take the other!" May said as she let out the chick-like Pokemon. Brendan let out Muddy.  
  
"No May, I have a much better idea. Muddy and Flame, Spirit Fuse!'' Brendan said confidently. Both Pokemon began to glow. Then they evolved into each other to for Mudchic, a half Mudkip, and half Torchic Pokemon. May stared openmouthed. "Mudchic, Elemental Power!" Brendan commanded as the mighty fusion Pokemon attacked both Pokemon at the same time. They both fainted instantaneously.  
  
"Hey! You cheated. We were doing a 2-on-2 battle!" the strange boy said.  
  
"We didn't cheat. We used two Pokemon. We spirit fused them. They are still two Pokemon." Brendan said as he smiled at May.  
  
The boy made a mean face. "I'm not giving you my money." He said.  
  
"Hand over the cash or Mudchic might have to hurt you or get you arrested." May said.  
  
"Fine, bitch. Take the money. Like I really care anymore. Go away and never speak to me again.  
  
"We taught him a lesson, didn't we? Mudchic was awesome. How did you do it, anyway?" May asked.  
  
"Simple. Inside her is a Pokemon Connection Cable. This allows them to Spirit fuse. The light is electromagnetic energy surging the Pokemon. The Pokemon are now like magnets and are attracted to each other, so much to a point that they have evolved together. It's temporary though. And it also doesn't know many attacks. At this level, they only know Elemental Power. The more they do it, the more attacks they will learn. My dad invented it. Very complex, yet extremely simple." Brendan said.  
  
"I understand. That is so neat. Do any of the gym leaders do Spirit Fusion battles?" May asked.  
  
"Most of them, but it's always their choice. It sucks but that's the way it is so we live with it." Brendan said. May nodded. "I need to tell you something. I've never been a trainer before, and I've never faced a gym leader. You probably know more. I heard for your dad that you were a trainer in Kanto. True?"  
  
"Yeah. That's ok, Brendan. But I only got two badges. I beat Koga and Lt. Surge before I was forced to study in the Pokemon academy. I lost to Sabrina and was forced to study. I am really excited to train again." May said.  
  
"Look! There's Oldale Town! Are you hungry? They have a Pokeburger there." Brendan asked.  
  
Suddenly, May was ravenous. "I would love to." May said.  
  
They ran to the city and got in line. After ten minutes, they would be able to order. "Welcome to Pokeburger and may I have your order." The lady at the cashier said in a quite bored voice.  
  
"Six double Pokeburgers, six sodas, and six hot fudge sundaes and plenty of ketchup." Brendan said. The lady handed him the food.  
  
"That would be 20*." The cashier said as Brendan handed her the cash.  
  
"20*? Damn that place is cheap." May said.  
  
"Yeah. And it's popular. Let your Pokemon out and lets eat!" Brendan said as the couple let out their Pokemon. Everyone began to eat their grilled burgers, as Pokeburger grills things, not deep-fries them.  
  
After finishing their burgers, sodas, and sundaes, they threw away their trash and began to face more trainers. Finally, they got to Petalburg City. Walking into the town, May realized that she promised to meet her dad at the gym.  
  
"We have to go to the gym. I promised my dad. You can come with me." May said as the two walked into the gym.  
  
"Hello, May! I'm so glad to see you. Brendan, nice to see you! May, can you do me a favor and take care of Wally for me until you get to Venturf City?" Norman (her dad of course.) said.  
  
"Absolutely not! That pervert has tried to make-out with me for as long as I can remember. He's 13, but thinks he's 20. Get that slime ball away from me." May said.  
  
"Excuse me-Oh hi Wally. May is here." Norman said.  
  
"Oh, my darling girlfriend. I missed you so much. Let me kiss you." Wally said dreamily.  
  
May slapped him. "FYI pervert, Brendan is my boyfriend and there nothing you can do about it. Get a life and go away from me." May said.  
  
"Now, now May. You barely know Brendan. Wally and you are a much better couple." Norman said.  
  
"Dad! Wally is a suck-ass loser. Get it through your head. Maybe I know a lot more about Brendan then you think. Wally is a pervert who has been stalking me and just can't get it through his tiny head that I'm not at all interested. Why do you always think that Wally and me would make a good couple? Sorry, but I don't date perverts." May said as she rolled her eyes.  
"Excuse me, May, but Wally is a fine boy. I, well, haven't approved Brendan. I can't trust him with my daughter. Plus, Wally has real interests, unlike Brendan who is probably in a chain gang." Norman replied.  
  
"I'm insulted. Brendan is a good boy. And Wally's interests: Making out with me, seeing me naked, and looking at pictures of naked girls that aren't me. The boy is a complete pervert." May said, disgusted at her father.  
  
"Whatever. Just be nice to Wally and make sure he doesn't get lost. Also, don't hit him with mallets." Norman said.  
  
"Ok. But if he makes moves on me, he's going to leave our group. The guy needs to learn to get his hands off me. I have a boyfriend. Has he even realized that yet?'' May asked.  
  
"May Avril Levitt, just leave. Be nice.'' Norman said.  
  
The trio left the gym. As soon as they left, Wally began to stake his territory. "Mr. Birch, get your hands off my girl." Wally said.  
  
"Your girl? Where did you get that idea? She is MY girlfriend, after all." Brendan said.  
  
"Who told you that? She's mine!" Wally said.  
  
"May, are you going out with Wally?" Brendan interrogated his girlfriend.  
  
"Absolutely not. Wallace Perv, (in my story, that is actually his last name) I hate your guts. And I just happen to be in love with Brendan." May said furious at the little pervert.  
  
"Really!" Brendan said as he leaned in the kiss May. The kiss was deep, and it really pissed off Wally.  
  
Wally hit him with a mallet. During the distraction, he leaned into May and kissed her too. Seconds into their "kiss", May pushed him into a tree. "GET A BEEPING LIFE, PERVERTED ASSHOLE!" May yelled at him.  
  
"What the BEEP is wrong with you. You know in the bottom of your heart that you love me more than this oaf." Wally said.  
  
Infuriated, Brendan and Wally began to fistfight over May.  
  
"STOP!!!! How about a Pokemon battle?" May asked. Both boys nodded.  
  
The Pokemon battle began. Wally let out his Lv7 Ralts, Brendan let out Muddy. After two tackles, Ralts was defeated. Wally broke out in tears. "How could I lose to that idiot?" he mumbled under his breath. He rushed to the Pokemon Center to heal his Ralts. "I know she loves me. I just need my revenge: to kill Brendan Birch...  
  
Was that a good job? I hope so. Wally will get revenge soon, well in a few chapters. I hope you tune in soon for another addition. 


	3. Their First Badges

Hello. I just wanted to update because I'm excited!!!!!!! I have 7 reviews for a story I started on Friday. Wally lovers...this is not a story for you. It has lots of Wally-bashing. Well...I have decided to do stats on Wally, so you can picture him better.  
  
Name: Wallace Perv  
  
Age: 13  
  
Height: 4'6"  
  
Weight: 81 lbs.  
  
Pokemon: Ralts  
  
Lv: 7  
  
Attacks: Growl, Confusion  
  
Anyway, I need to go on with the disclaimer...  
  
Disclaimer: I NO OWN, YOU NO SUE!!!!  
  
May and Brendan continued on through the Petalburg Forest, battling trainers as they went. Then, they got to another path that took them to Rustborough.  
  
Rustborough was a rustic, old town with buildings that were more than fifty years old, excluding the gym, the Pokemon Center, the PokeMart, and the Pokeburger. May gazed at the beautiful city as Brendan dragged her along.  
  
"I wanna look in there." May said, pointing to an especially worn down house.  
  
"That is off limits. It's too dangerous." Brendan said sternly.  
  
"And your right, young man. It might look cool, but that building was made poorly 600 years ago. Its very old.'' A police cop said, noticing that Brendan was talking about the antique home. The couple nodded as the cop ran off, chasing a trainer stealing pokeballs.  
  
"Crazy asses." Brendan said.  
  
"You can say that again." May said.  
  
"Crazy asses." Brendan said smartly.  
  
May gave him a glaring look. "What, you told me to say it again." He said.  
  
"Smartass." May said.  
  
"That was nice." Brendan said, pretending to be crying.  
  
May shook her head. "Cut the fake crying. I do believe we have to beat a gym leader." May said.  
  
"Wait a second. Where is Wally?" Brendan asked, a bit of panic in his voice.  
  
"I'M RIGHT BEHIND YOU!!!" Wally said in the distance. The couple turned around to see Wally running to catch up with them. "Why didn't you guys wait for me while I healed Ralts? Probably your idea, Bitch, I mean Birch." Wally said.  
  
"Take that back, Wallace" Brendan said, infuriated.  
  
"Make me, Braandon (the a is exaggerated, Wally is making fun of Brendan's name at the name)." Wally said, happy for pissing off Brendan.  
  
"Cut that crap, you two." May said.  
  
"He "accidentally" called me Braandon Bitch." Brendan said.  
  
"He thinks that he can steal you from me." Wally said.  
  
"WALLY! I HAD UP TO HERE WITH YOU! I HATE YOUR GUTS! I LOVE BRENDAN! HE LOVES ME! GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEAD!!!" May screamed.  
  
"Brendan, lay your hands off my girl. You must be using mind control. She loves me, deep inside." Wally said.  
  
"Do me a favor, Brendan, get the tape out of my bag." May asked as Brendan searched her bag for duct tape.  
  
"Here it is!" Brendan said, handing her the tape.  
  
"This'll shut ya up." May said as she taped Wally's mouth shut.  
  
"Dut dut doo" Wally said incoherently.  
  
May must have understood, as she said, "Breath through your nose, Wally. If you are a good boy and don't act like a pervert and stay quiet, I'll untape you." May said.  
  
"You are brilliant, beyond brilliant." Brendan said as he leaned over and kissed May. Wally rolled his eyes but didn't say a thing. He wanted to get out.  
  
They healed their Pokemon and May decided to untape Wally. "I'm free, I'm free...I'll stop talking, May." Wally said, as May twirled the tape, knowing that would shut Wally up.  
  
Then they headed to the gym. Inside, it was bright and smelled of lavender, much prettier than the partial sunlight of Rustborough City.  
  
"Hello, I am Amy Lovestruck. I use normal Pokemon. I prefer regular battles to spirit fusion ones. Who wished to challenge me?" Amy asked. Amy had medium length dark blue hair, faded ice blue eyes, a pink top that exposed her flat tummy, black cargo capris, black and pink sneakers, pink fingerless gloves, and a pink bandana around her right arm. In Wally's eye's, she was gorgeous.  
  
"All of us," May tell Amy.  
  
"Well, you go first. It will be 1-on-1." Amy said, pointing to May.  
  
"Ok! Go Flame!" May said.  
  
"Go Sever!" Amy said, as she let out a Pokemon that May had never seen before.  
  
"May, it's called a Zangoose." Brendan said.  
  
"Flame, Jump Kick!" May commanded as the Pokemon, now a Combustkin. Jump Kick came from a TM that her dad gave her before his new job. Jump Kick nearly knocked out Sever. Sever attacked with a powerful slash, but it wasn't enough.  
  
Hp for Sever: 12 out of 45 Hp for Flame: 15 out of 46.  
  
May commanded for Flame to Jump Kick Sever again. Sever fainted and May received the Cute Badge and 349*.  
  
"The Cute Badge allows you to catch Pokemon more easily. And I also have to give you this TM." Amy said as she as she handed her a silver orb that May knew was a TM. "TM35 contains Super Slash. Only people know can beat me on their first try get them. You lose to me, even once, and you get the TM that everyone else gets. Super Slash was the attack Sever used on you. It does a lot of damage, but Flame has an impressive defense. Congratulations, you have 1 badge." Amy said. "Now for you!" Amy said, pointing to Brendan. "Go Catty!" Amy commanded.  
  
"Go Muddy!" Brendan said. "Mudslap!" he added. Skitty tackled the Marshtomp, but it didn't do serious damage.  
  
Hp for Catty: 11 out of 34 Hp for Muddy: 25 out of 43.  
  
Brendan commanded Muddy to finish Catty off with another Mudslap. It worked, and Brendan got the Cute Badge, 349*, and TM35 Super Slash.  
  
After the battle with Amy, May and Brendan were busy teaching Muddy and Flame Super Slash, as they were their best Pokemon.  
  
After a water break, Amy was ready. "Sorry about that, little guy. I needed a water break from so many battles. I'm a new gym leader, and I'm not used to constant battling." Amy said.  
  
"I'M NOY LITTLE! I'M 13 FOR GOD'S SAKE!" Wally screamed.  
  
"Calm down. You are kinda short, but lets battle." Amy said as she threw out an Eevee named Eve. Wally let out his Ralts. Ralts used confusion as Eve used tackle.  
  
Hp for Eve: 15 out of 34 Hp for Ralts: 21 out of 50.  
  
Ralts used confusion, but missed. Eve snuck in a direct attack that knocked out Ralts.  
  
Wally lost. Tears filled his eyes. Wally struggled to hold them back, but they just flooded down his face. "I lost..." he muttered as he ran to the Pokemon Center to heal Ralts. He felt like a loser. "I lost when everyone else won. I lost 40*. Life sucks." He thought. He asked Nurse Joy for a room, as it was getting late (5 o'clock).  
  
Meanwhile, May and Brendan rushed to the Pokemon Center and asked Nurse Joy what room Wallace Perv was in. She led them to his room. Wally was bawling his eyes out as he felt the humiliation of losing to Amy. "What do you guys want? I don't want to be a trainer anymore. I suck." Wally said, wiping a tear with the back of his hand, which was soaked in tears.  
  
"Wally, you can't just give up. You nearly beat Amy. If Ralts's attack had hit, you would have won. She got lucky." May said.  
  
"Yeah, your right. But I can't be a trainer again. Amy would think I was stupid. Her Eevee was on Lv10 while my Ralts in on Lv7. I feel like a fool." Wally said, covering this face.  
  
"Wally, your not a fool. I don't love you, but I care about the fact that you are chasing your dream of being the best Pokemon trainer out there. You can't give up like this." May said.  
  
"You... you actually care about me. But you don't love me...yet. Tomorrow, I'm facing Amy again. This time, I'll win!" Wally said, as he stopped crying and found his strength. But they had to wait until tomorrow.  
  
They ate at pokeburger again and before bed, May went to the scale and weighed herself. She was happy. She was down 2 lbs from when she came. Her Hoenn goal (when she moved...it's kind of like starting a new life) was to lose a bit of weight. She checked her stomach, which was perfectly flat.  
  
Then they all went to sleep. The only person who was awake at 10 o'clock was Wally. He was saying a prayer. "God...I how I have worked to get Ralts. I had to trade 4 pounds of Oran Berries to get my Pokemon. I lost to Amy today. Help me beat her tomorrow. Amen. " He whispered nearly silently.  
  
The next morning, Wally was the first one up, then Brendan, then May. By 10 AM, they were ready. They headed to the gym, where Wally was to defeat Amy. This time, Ralts used a powerful confusion the attacked Eve directly.  
  
Wally won! (Try saying that five times fast) He was given the Cute Badge and TM34, Slash Jr., an attack that is not quite as powerful as Super Slash but more powerful than the regular slash. Wally was so excited. "I WON! I WON!" he chanted as he high-fived Brendan and May. And they were off... 


	4. A New, But Temporary Side of Amy

Hi, guys!!! This is Gigglygal, once again, updating my newest ficcy. I hope you like this edition. And to Dragon Shadow1...Amy will be a bit prissy in this chapter...she is trying to stake territory over May. Don't worry; this is temporary. Amy will be a bit bitchy...ok very bitchy in this chapter, but her and May will be friends soon. Brendan will keep a constant fight between them, though. Wally + Amy will be a couple throughout the story. Enjoy...  
  
Disclaimer: I Don't own Pokemon. Do I keep having to stress it.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
May, Brendan, and Wally were walking down the road towards what they thought would be the next city where they heard yelling. "Wait up! I need to ask you a question." A voice said.  
  
The group turned to see Amy Lovestruck running towards them. "Can I travel with you guys? I asked my older brother, he is now the gym leader. Gym leading is boring. No one ever comes, and when they do, they suck ass." Amy said.  
  
"Hmm...what do you think May?'' Brendan asked his girlfriend.  
  
"I think that she can come with us...another friend wouldn't hurt. Yes, I guess. Hey! I'm a poet I just know it." May giggled as they all shared a laugh. "Let me speak to you in a place where the BOYS aren't here." May said, emphasizing that they should ditch the boys for the 411.  
  
May and Amy went into the forest. "So watcha want me to know?" Amy asked.  
  
"Ok, first topic: boys. Brendan is mine, as he is my boyfriend. You can have Wally." May said.  
  
"Well, that's not fair, May. Why do you get Brendan? I DID date him last year." Amy said, being a bit difficult at the time.  
  
"Get this straight. Brendan is my boyfriend. There is nothing that you can do about it. Take Wally. He likes you, you know." May said.  
  
"Don't give me that shit. Brendan is mine and you know it. Stop fooling around with my boy." Amy said.  
  
"Cut it, bitch." May screamed.  
  
"Dammit! I'm traveling with you...and I will get Brendan." Amy said, punching May in the stomach. It knocked the wind out of May, she couldn't talk; she was scared.  
  
Meanwhile, Brendan and Wally were discussing the fact that Wally could have Amy and Brendan could have May when they heard screaming from the woods. Brendan ran, realizing that the scream was Amy's, telling May to BEEP off her man.  
  
Brendan ran as fast as he can to see May, she was struggling to breathe. Wally kept up the rear. "May, what happened?" Brendan asked.  
  
"Amy." Was all May could say pointing left, to where Amy had ran off, in case Wally and Brendan had come.  
  
"Brendan, look over May. I'll get Bitch Lovestruck." Wally said as he ran off to find Amy.  
  
"May, are you ok?'' Brendan asked, choking back tears, yet they came down anyway.  
  
"I...ok" May said, a cheek rolling down her cheek. She began to breathe easier. "Amy...she said that you were her...boyfriend..." May said, tears streaming her eyes.  
  
"Yes, and no. I went out with her last year, but she is too flirty. She cheated on me with, get this, 13 guys, May. The girl is very nice, but a bit of a slut. What the hell did she do to her?" Brendan said, wiping away May's tears and pulling her hair away from her face. Even when she was upset, to Brendan she was the most beautiful girl ever.  
  
"Ssshe...pppunched...mmme...inn...tttthhhe...sssstttommacchh." May said, tears streaming down her eyes like a rushing river.  
  
"She didn't. That bitch!" Brendan said angrily. "Lay your head on my lap." He added as May rested her head. He played with her hair. "She won't get away with this. If you don't already know, Wally has already left to slap her and have me slap her too. She must pay the price of hurting my Babydoll. Can I call you that? You can call me Cuddles; it will piss Amy off also." Brendan said, stroking her cheek.  
  
"Yes, Cuddles." She said, fighting back tears. She straightened up and brushed herself off, and leaned in to kiss Brendan. Their lips had just touched when they heard a voice.  
  
"Brendan, we got Miss Lovestruck." A voice more known as Wally said seriously.  
  
"Iii can explain..." Amy said.  
  
"May already told me. Don't ever touch my Babydoll again." Brendan said.  
  
"Please. The girl is fine. She needs to toughen up." Amy said.  
  
"Yam, that was just a bunch of shit. You need to realize that we aren't a couple anymore. I'm sorry that I dumped you. It just wasn't meant to be. Don't take it out on May." Brendan said indignantly.  
  
"May is just a boy stealing bitch. Of course it's her fault. You brainwashed her. The girl is stupid." Amy affirmed.  
  
"Cuddles, I'll get it from here." May said as she got up. "I will not put up with your shit. Why are you so bitchy now? You were so nice in the gym. What happened?" May added.  
  
"Well, for one part May, you weren't a slut there. Two, you and Brendan aren't meant to be. You and Wally look so cute together." Amy said.  
  
"SHIT! WHY DOES THE WORLD TAKE MY DAD'S SIDE?" May screamed.  
  
"Because maybe your dad is right." May said.  
  
"He said that I was in a chain gang." Brendan said.  
  
"Ok, maybe not.'' Amy said.  
  
"Anyway, May is my girlfriend if you like it or not. Get over yourself or you can't travel with us." Brendan warned.  
  
"Ok. May, friends?" Amy asked as the two shook hands. They were friends.  
  
They continued down the path. Soon they were coming to a cave when they heard a man screaming. "Peeko! Peeko! Come back to daddy, my darlin'." An old voice said.  
  
The group rushed into the cave to see an old man, a water bird-like Pokemon, and a teenage girl dressed in a blue bandana, a white shirt, blue fingerless gloves, and blue jean overalls with big bell bottoms. "Give me back my Peeko, young idiot." The old man said, attempting to poke the teenager with his walking stick.  
  
"Lay low, old man. You can't get the boat keys back. They are now property of Brittany-Lee Lizone, Team Aqua grunt who just might become executive. Muahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!" the girl cackled.  
  
"Not If I can help it. Go Mighty Wing! Peck!" May said, letting out a Tailow as the teenage girl let out a Poochyena. After 2 Peck attacks, Poochyena was defeated!  
  
"How could I lose to a pipsqueak like you? Take your stupid bird and keys. I'll be fired anyway." She said as she went into the distance.  
  
"Thanks guys! I have Peeko back! How can I ever repay you? Anyway, my name is Mr. Briney." The old man said.  
  
"Well, do you know where we could get our next badge?" Wally asked.  
  
"Dewford? I can get you there in a jiff. Hop on my boat and I'll bring you right to Dewford." The old man said as they all boarded the boat and headed to Dewford...  
  
I still need OCs!!! Send them. Now please click that little button that says submit review!!!  
  
LaTeR pEePz...  
  
GG-Chan 


	5. Will's Badge, And An Unforgetable Shoppi...

Thank you for all the reviews *grins*!!!!! I am soooo excited!!! I have 21 reviews, just as many as I have for Lizzie McGuire 2 ficcy. I am really excited!! I love you all *blows all readers a kiss*!! Please review again. I enjoy your company.  
  
Disclaimer: I'm getting tired of typing this. Why do we need to put disclaimers on our stories? I don't own Pokemon. I think you already know that. I'm getting so tired of saying it.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
They got off the boat and were in Dewford Town. Amy didn't look so good. She looked green, in fact. She and May rushed to the nearest bathroom where Amy proceeded to vomit in the toilet. "Well someone definitely got a little seasick." May said to no one in particular.  
  
Meanwhile, Wally and Brendan were at a café, the one that just happened to have a vomiting Amy in its woman's bathroom. "Do you think that the girls are ok in there?" Wally asked Brendan.  
  
"I better damn hope so." Brendan asked as he asked the waitress for a root beer with two straws, saying that his girlfriend was in the bathroom (obviously making sure the waitress didn't think they were gay) and Wally ordered two sprites and a large order of cheese fries for him.  
  
"You like cheese fries?" Wally asked Brendan.  
  
"They're ok, I guess." Brendan replied.  
  
Finally, Amy had thrown up enough and was neither dizzy nor nauseous anymore. She wiped her mouth and tongue with a paper towel. It was a bit gross, but May didn't care.  
  
When they came back, they had some comments from the peanut gallery. "Where were you two, snogging other guys?" Brendan asked.  
  
"Or were you reapplying your makeup to do the same with us?'' Wally said.  
  
"Please! Amy got a bit seasick, that's all." May said calmly.  
  
"I was just joking, May." Brendan laughed, a natural boyish laugh that made May's heart go pitter-patter.  
  
"You better have been." May said.  
  
The waitress came back with their orders. They all sipped on their sodas. "Cheese fries anyone?'' Wally asked.  
  
"I'm trying to lose weight. No thanks." May said. "Brendan is this diet root beer, by the way." May added.  
  
"Yeah, I made sure. No stupid calories!" Brendan said. "And about the cheese fries, I'll pass." He added.  
  
"I need to keep my cholesterol down. No thanks." Amy said.  
  
"Oh goodie! All the more for me!!" Wally said excitedly.  
  
"Piggy." May snorted.  
  
"I thought you didn't want them, Miss-I-need-to-lose-all-the-fat-in- my-entire-body Levitt." Wally said, mocking May.  
  
"I don't want them. You shouldn't totally pig out though, Wally. All the fat in those fries will go to your thighs. Oh yeah, I forgot. You have no thighs." May joked.  
  
"I wouldn't be talking, Thunder Thighs." Wally added.  
  
May's mouth dropped. "Excuse me, Wallace.'' May said sternly.  
  
"Please, I was just joking. You don't have Thunder Thighs. I shouldn't have even gotten a LARGE thing of cheese fries. I'll get a doggie bag then." Wally said as they finished their drinks.  
  
May rolled her eyes. "Nerd." She snorted.  
  
"Good one, May.'' Brendan said, high-fiving her.  
  
Wally had the waitress get a doggie bag for his cheese fries as Brendan paid the bill. "My treat." He said as he handed her 35*.  
  
They headed towards the gym, which was dank and dark. It smelled of old, sweaty socks. They all held their noses as they reached the gym leader.  
  
'Hello, Amy Lovestruck, nice to see you! Birch, not surprised to see you! And who is this fine young lass?" The gym leader said. He had light blonde hair that was mostly covered by a black backwards baseball cap, a baggy MADE shirt (good charlotte's brand, if you know nothing about good charlotte, ask me!! AKA send me a review!!!), and very baggy khaki shorts. He had cold gray eyes, and a pierced ear and lip.  
  
"Will Baker, meet May Levitt. May Levitt, meet Will Baker." Brendan said as Will kissed her hand. For such a bad-to-the-bone sort of guy, he had charm.  
  
Will began the battle with his Nosechop, a spirit fusion of Nosepass and Machop. May used Combuslow, a combination of her Lv20 Flame and Lv20 Mighty Wing (now a Swellow). Since then, May had gotten better. May told Combuslow to use Blaze Wing, a ZM (a type of TM used for spirit fusion battles) that did a good amount of damage to Nosechop. Nosechop retaliated with a sharp low kick.  
  
Nosechop: 18 out of 67.  
  
Combuslow: 45 out of 78.  
  
Combuslow finished it off with another Blaze Wing. May beat Will!!!  
  
It was now Brendan's turn. He used Marshonne, the spirit fusion of Loone and Marshtomp. He also had taught it a ZM, this one called snorkeling. Will put out Geonix, the spirit fusion of Geodude and Onix. Marshonne used snorkeling, and Geonix did rock throw. Snorkeling did a huge amount of damage, while rock throw did decent damage.  
  
Geonix: 3 out of 90.  
  
Marshonne: 67 out of 89.  
  
Marshonne finished it off with another snorkeling. Brendan won!!!  
  
"Dammit! You guys are better than I thought. Two straight loses for me. That is not common." Will said as he went to heal his Pokemon before needing to face Wally He also gave Brendan and May the Stone Badge, which improves strength, and TM21, Lock n' Key (an attack like protect, except that is defensive but has the attack retaliated back at their opponent.), and 683*.  
  
Wally had improved a lot. He also had a Roseila by now, May had given it to him for his birthday, and he had trained up really well. Wally sent out Raltsila, which is, ok you guessed it, the spirit fusion form of Ralts and Roseila. After a blast of Psychic Petals (Raltsila's ZM), Nosechop had been 1 hit KOed. Wally suspected that it was still a bit worn out by the last battle. It needed to rest. Wally won (tongue-twister!!)!!!  
  
Amy didn't like spirit fusion battles, so they went 1-on-1. Amy let out Sever and used Super Slash. It missed. Onix used rock throw, which did direct damage.  
  
Onix: 100 out of 100.  
  
Sever: 4 out of 89.  
  
Amy bit her lip. She had to think of something quick. Then it came to her. She told Sever to use Firewall, an attack that resembled Lock n' Key. It went back at Onix, stunning the large rock-like Pokemon. While Sever had Onix distracted, he attacked with a strong Super Slash. Amy won!! She got her first badge (she can get into the Pokemon league without the cute badge, as she was a gym leader who gave it out).  
  
They headed down to a vintage shop where May and Amy went gag-gag. They shopped 'till they dropped while Brendan and Wally hung out. They talked as Wally nibbled on his leftover cheese fries. "So, Brendan, how easy was Will, in your opinion?'' Wally asked his new best friend.  
  
"He has lost his touch. He was really strong once, but then he had his Pokemon taken away when he was arrested for 'lifting gold nuggets to sell for money. He lost everything and had to start over. He has learned his lesson and has pretended that that life was over, and that he has been reincarnated into a better person." Brendan said. Wally nodded.  
  
Meanwhile, May and Amy were "window-shopping". Amy had three pairs of socks, two pairs of sneakers, a skort, a pair of shorts, three shirts, a jacket, and two pairs of pants, while the more of a tightwad, May, had merely a great pair of ripped-knee jeans, a cute shirt that had been deconstructed with safety pins, and a new pair of sneakers that made you run really fast, all on the super-sale rack.  
  
Amy went white when she saw her total: 424*. May smiled when she got hers: 56*. Amy would have been nearly broke if she hadn't beaten Will or never been gym leader. May was a smarter shopper; Amy just goes a bit gag- gag with her money.  
  
They went to the bathroom outside the place, making sure Wally and Brendan didn't see them. They changed into an outfit that they bought. Amy picked an aqua halter that said 'Spoiled Brat' on it, a pair of khaki shorts, tans socks, and a pair of white sneakers, while May wore everything she bought (as you know, May bought 3 things, pants, shirt, sneaks. 'Nuff said).  
  
When they came out, Brendan asked, "Where did these beautiful girls come from? What did they do with May and Amy?" Brendan said dramatically.  
  
"Cut the drama." May said as she rolled her eyes.  
  
"Well, all I can say is that you two are beautiful. And Amy, why do you have two bags worth of stuff?" Brendan joked.  
  
"I bought a lot." Amy stated.  
  
"How much was it?" Wally asked.  
  
"I'm not telling." Amy said.  
  
"It was 424*." May said.  
  
"Shit. That is a lot of money, half of what Will gave us." Wally said.  
  
"I only spent 56*." May said, holding up a small bag that had the clothes that she changed out of.  
  
"Yeah, that is true. I did buy a lot, and May didn't. May stayed around the super-sale rack. She was able to buy things that were the fourth of the price of mine, and I had much more stuff." Amy admitted.  
  
"Anyway, I think Amy and I have had enough shopping, for one day. Dada daaaaaaaa (evil music stuff)." May cackled as she high-fived Amy. The boy exchanged pained looks.  
  
"Please no more shopping, please no more shopping, please no more shopping," the boys shuttered out.  
  
"Please...we were kidding. We won't go stopping until we get to the next big shopping city." Amy said as they headed towards Mr. Briney's boat.  
  
"You mean Slateport? That is the next place you will go. Very good shopping I've heard." Mr. Briney said evilly. May and Amy nodded.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Brendan and Wally cried as they boarded Mr. Briney's ship.  
  
Was that good enough for you? If you don't like it, not many other people will. Anyway, tune in for another chapter of Hoenn: My New Home, A New Adventure. 


	6. The Beach Was Fun, But Evil Begins It's ...

*The readers cheer* Thank you! I love you all. Thank you all for the reviews!!! They cheered me up today!! Well, I have no time to chitchat...I need to write the story!! *Readers nod their heads*. Well, on with the disclaimer...  
  
Disclaimer: This is getting dull...I don't own Pokemon. I never did, don't, and never will own it, unless I'm lucky. Are you happy???  
  
Chapter 6  
  
As they got off the boat, May made sure that Amy wasn't seasick. "I'm fine, I ate too much the day before." Amy said, noticing May's looks.  
  
They walked onto the beach. "Great! A beach! I'm going to make a sand castle!" Wally said excitedly.  
  
"No, we will go and face the next gym leader." Brendan said.  
  
"Actually, Mr. Birch, the next gym isn't until the next city, which is beyond Slateport, in Mauville City. Go and play in the sand." Mr. Briney said. They all went to the bathrooms and changed into their bathing suits.  
  
When May came out, she was wearing a triangle bikini that accented her breasts. Brendan could only stare at May's perfect body. Neither could Wally, but Amy also attracted his attention. Amy was wearing a similar bathing suit, but Amy was bigger in bust than May. Brendan didn't care, he thought that May was much more beautiful.  
  
Amy gave May the evil eye that said 'Bitch, why are you taking my boy?' May returned with a look that said, 'Because he is mine.' Amy lowered her eyes, then spread out her towel to tan. She thought it would be nice to get a little tan; it attracted boys, as she thought at least.  
  
"So, Babydoll, what do you want to do?'' Brendan asked May.  
  
"I want to surf, except I don't have a surfboard or a water Pokemon." May pouted.  
  
Brendan was about to offer her Muddy when he heard a voice say, "Pokemon for sale! Get a Pokemon at Lv20!! Only 78*! Half of profits go to Pokemon Researching labs. Pokemon for sale!" a boy yelled.  
  
"May, I am going to buy you a Pokemon." Brendan said.  
  
"No, I'll buy it myself." May answered.  
  
"No! I will buy it because I know your birthday is tomorrow." Brendan said.  
  
"You...you knew. Thank you, Brendan." May said, kissing his cheek.  
  
"What kind of Pokemon do you want?" the boy asked.  
  
"What do ya got?" Brendan said.  
  
"Well, do you have an element in mind? That will help me." The boy asked.  
  
"Water." Brendan said.  
  
"Well, we have Krabby, Magikarp, Goldeen, Starmie, and Wailmar." The boy said.  
  
"I'll have a Wailmar. And by the way Tim, do you remember me?" Brendan asked as he paid the boy.  
  
"Brendan Birch? My bud? It's great to see you. 39* is going to your dad's research. Glad to do business with you, Bread-head." Tim said.  
  
"Good to see you, Timberlake." Brendan said as Tim handed him a pokeball.  
  
"May, use this to surf on. This one is a baby; he sells them young so they can get attached to you easier. It is also smaller than most Wailmar. What are you going to name it?" Brendan asked.  
  
"I think I'm going to name it Balloony." May said cutely said as they found an empty spot to take it out of its pokeball. Balloony was a whale- like Pokemon. The couple decided to surf on their water Pokemon.  
  
Meanwhile, Amy is tanning while Wally is making a sandcastle. Wally was being a little carefree, as he accidentally threw sand at Amy. "SHIT WALLY! DON'T TOUCH ME WITH YOUR SAND!!!" Amy said irritably as she sat up.  
  
"Well sorry, Miss I-can't-accept-people-who-make-mistakes Lovestruck." Wally said annoyingly. Amy slapped his butt.  
  
"STOP NOW!" Amy said, lying down.  
  
Meanwhile, May and Brendan were having a great time surfing. They had Tim take pictures of them to remember the fun they were having. The waves were great, and Balloony and Muddy made great surfboards. They were the envy of the beach: cute couple, surfs well, has good Pokemon, AND has a photographer taking 4 billion pictures. Even through their envy, people clapped as the couple did cool tricks. May flipped on Balloony. Brendan jumped from Pokemon to Pokemon.  
  
Wally noticed them. "Look Amy!! May and Brendan are entertaining the people on the beach!" Wally said excitedly.  
  
Amy groaned as she sat up. "Who cares?" she said, lying back down.  
  
"Girls..." Wally muttered under his breath.  
  
An hour later, May and Brendan were wiped from surfing and had got a REALLY good tan, Wally had finished his sand castle but had gotten a very bad sunburn, and Amy had a good tan. They decided to go to the Pokemon center for the night. They ate at a diner for dinner. Amy and May both got salads, Brendan got a hamburger, and Wally got a full rack of baby-back ribs. The girls picked away at their salads, Brendan ate his burger normally, and Wally asked for moist towelettes every two minutes. Finally, they finished up and went to bed.  
  
The next morning, they challenged people on the beach to Pokemon battles. They all went to the Pokemon Center occasionally, but none of them lost a battle. They had fought everyone on the beach when Amy and May remembered about what Mr. Briney said, SHOPPING!!!! The girls hit the stores and bought only important items, like food, water, and Pokemon healing supplies. The shopped until they couldn't hold all their bags.  
  
When they came back the boys were a bit ticked off. "Shopping, again?" Wally asked.  
  
"We got food, water, potions, rare candies, TMs, and ZMs." May said.  
  
"And you spent?" Brendan asked.  
  
"354* each." May and Amy said simultaneously.  
  
Wally's jaw dropped. "That is cheap!!" he said.  
  
"The vintage shop we went to yesterday was really expensive, but had great stuff. The shops here are a lot less expensive, but don't have some of the same stuff. Dewford is clothing, Slateport is everything else." May explained.  
  
They continued on to the next route, where Team Aqua members were guarding the way. "Can't come through, kiddies. A bike is the only way." A guard said.  
  
The gang rolled their eyes as they came back to Slateport. As they came back, they heard a huge crowd of Aquas going into a museum. The group ran in there. In there was a group led by Brittany-Lee Lizone. "Gimme the papers for the new sub or I will have to shoot you." Brittany-Lee said seriously, holding a gun to the receptionist's head. She gave the grunt the papers.  
  
"Drop the gun, Brittany-Lee." May said. She dropped the gun.  
  
"What do you want, Levitt?" Brittany-Lee asked.  
  
"What did you want, Lizone?" May asked.  
  
"I needed the sub blueprints for my boss." Brittany- Lee said.  
  
"Give them back." May said.  
  
"Make me." Brittany-Lee said, letting out a Poochyena. May let out Flame (Lv28). Flame used Super Slash on Poochyena, causing him to faint. Brittany-Lee let out a fish-like Pokemon called Sharpedo. The room gasped. May returned Flame and let out Mighty Wing (Lv26). Mighty Wing used a very powerful Wing Attack that caused Sharpedo to faint. Brittany-Lee looked pale and flustered; this was her most powerful Pokemon. But then she remembered that this one was most likely her strongest. She let out the evolved form of Poochyena, Mightyena. May brought out Balloony (Lv25). Balloony used very powerful surf that knocked Mightyena clean off his feet.  
  
"How the hell did I lose? Boss is going to kill me. Take the papers. I will be fired no matter what I do." Brittany-Lee said. "I was so close to being an executive." She added as she handed May the papers.  
  
May went upstairs and saw a man crying. "All my hard work, just to have it stolen by Team Aqua." He said.  
  
"Excuse me, Mr., but I think I may have your papers." May said, showing him the blueprints.  
  
"I thought I lost these. I gave it to the receptionist to inspect when the Aquas came and stole them. You faced Brittany-Lee and beat her?" the man asked.  
  
"Yeah, it was the second time that I had done it. She's easy." May said.  
  
"Speak for yourself, I battled her and lost. By the way, can I have those papers? I am Cap. Stern, and I drew these blueprints. We need to make up the sub soon so we can look for a rare Pokemon that we have never seen before that lives under the sea during only a few days of the year. Thank you. Good bye!!" The man said as May handed them the papers.  
  
"Your welcome! Bye!" May said as they left the museum. "Well that was enjoyable. Well at least we have saved the day and gotten rid of Brittany- Lee Lizone." May said as they headed towards the next route.  
  
Meanwhile, the Aquas were behind a bush. Brittany-Lee said to her fellow Aquas, "Haha! May Levitt has never been so wrong. I have already faxed the blueprints to the boss through my hand fax machine." "May Levitt, you may think I'm gone, but the party has just began..." she added...  
  
So, was that good? I knew that a touch of evilness is needed. Brittany-Lee will never be fired, no matter what. She will become an executive soon. When, you will know later. Until then, read the next edition of Hoenn: My New Home, A New Adventure!!!! Now please click that bluish purplish button that says Send Review!!!  
  
ToDdLeZzZzZ  
  
Gigglygal-Chan 


	7. Karin's Badge, Romance, And A Need Of Yo...

Hey! It's Gigglygal again, updating my most popular story. Thank you for all of the reviews. I love them!!! Keep 'em coming!!! Well, My characters what to talk a little:  
  
Muddy: This story rocks.  
  
Flame: No wonder, your in it.  
  
Muddy: *hits Flame with mallet* I knew that.  
  
Mighty Wing: Stop it, you two.  
  
Stripes: We need Gigglygal to start the Chappie!  
  
Balloony: I need to go potty.  
  
Flame: Go in the ocean so Muddy can swim in it.  
  
Muddy: *hits Flame with mallet again* Pee on Flame and put out his fire.  
  
Flame: *hits Muddy with mallet* I think we should start the Chapter.  
  
Balloony: I still have to go potty really bad.  
  
Ralts: Here is a toilet, pee in it.  
  
Balloony: *sits on toilet and pees* AHHHHHHHH!!!! That felt good.  
  
Roseila: Stop talking about peeing, poke friends. It is gross and makes me feel like a plant treated with manure.  
  
Stripes: START THE FREGING CHAPTER!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue...boring...  
  
Chapter 7  
  
They headed towards the next route, when they got there, they were happy to see no Aquas blocking the way. They headed towards Mauville City, battling trainers as they went until they reached Mauville City. By then, they were very exhausted and ravenous from the fact that they hadn't eaten in nearly a day. They went to Pokeburger and ordered salads. They stuffed them down as quickly as possible to save time. They had a badge to get.  
  
They headed for the gym, but first healed their tired Pokemon. Then they headed into the gym, which was dark and smoky, with cedar incense burning somewhere.  
  
"Grovely, Razor Leaf!" a boy with messy black hair with red tips, blood red eyes, a black sleeveless shirt, a pair of black cargo pants, black sneakers, and red rimless pilot goggles said, knocking out the leader's Machop. He was handed money and a badge. "Hey, you guys going against Karin? She isn't too easy, not too hard. Well, I have to go. Can't chat at the moment. Bye!" the boy said.  
  
"Dante, be nice." The girl said. She had dark purple hair in a ponytail that went to her waist, with blue jeans, a black tee shirt, and a denim jacket with an embroidered rose on the left side.  
  
"Karin, just because you are my friend doesn't mean you can control me." The boy said.  
  
"Please Dante, open up to people a little more." Karin said, battling her eyelashes.  
  
"PLEASE. Karin, this bitch here, says that I should talk more. Oops, I said TOO much." Dante joked.  
  
Karin slapped him. "I'm sorry about my friend. He is acting mentally ill at the moment." She said, dragging him by the ear into a closet where they group guessed that they were talking about social manners. "Sorry about that. Ready to battle?" Karin added as she let out a Hitmochan named Rocky. May let out Mighty Wing (Lv28) and used Wing attack. The attack was very successful, and nearly knocked out Rocky. Rocky retaliated with a powerful Electropunch, but Karin was nearly hopeless.  
  
Rocky: 2 out of 123.  
  
Mighty Wing: 23 out of 121.  
  
Rocky used another Electropunch, but missed. Mighty Wing used another Wing Attack. May won!  
  
A bit flustered, Karin let out a Hitmonlee named Bruce. Brendan let out Muddy (Lv31). Muddy used a very powerful Surf attack that blew Karin out to sea. Brendan won!  
  
A tear slid down her face. She had never lost 3 straight battles before. She went to the bathroom to get tissues and blow her nose. When she came back, she gave May and Brendan 789*, ZM4 which a move that is unknown because your Pokemon make it work, and the Muscles Badge, which improves your defense.  
  
She went to face Wally with as much dignity as she could muster. She let out her Machop named Jackie. Wally, who used this to his advantage, used Ralts (Lv30). Ralts used the most powerful Psychic attack it had ever used. Jackie was knocked out before you could say NO.  
  
Amy stepped up. She let out Sever (Lv30). Karin used Rocky. Still weak from its last battle, Rocky was nearly defenseless against Sever's Super Slash attack. Amy won!  
  
Tears poured down Karin's face. "I lost 5 times in a row. You guys are way too good." She said softly.  
  
"It's ok, Karin." Dante consoled her, giving her a soft kiss.  
  
"Are you two going out?" Wally asked.  
  
"Heck no! We are friends, not boyfriend and girlfriend. You are crazy to think we are together." Dante said as he and Karin blushed.  
  
"You guys would make a cute couple." Amy said, winking.  
  
Dante rolled his eyes. "Cut the shit. We aren't together. We don't even look good together. She's pretty, I'm ugly." He said.  
  
"What did you just say about me?" Karin said, clinging to his shoulder.  
  
"Never mind." He muttered.  
  
The group exited the gym. "Well that was an interesting experience!" May said.  
  
"Yup. I think that Dante and Karin would be a good couple, but we are an even better one. For starters we tell people..." Brendan said as May kissed him. Wally groaned.  
  
"Get a room, you two." Wally said.  
  
May pulled away. "Can you quit being a party pooper for one second, Wallace." May said.  
  
"No, I don't believe I can, May, and I like crashing romance between the two of you. We still are more meant then you and Brendan." Wally said angrily.  
  
"You are a bit of a party pooper, Wally. If you had a girl, would you be less of one?" Amy asked flirtily.  
  
"Yeah, maybe." Wally said. Amy leaned in and quickly kissed him. Wally blushed. "Amy you didn't..." he added. His words were cut off by Amy.  
  
"Yes, I did, honey bunny...can I call you that? It's a lot better than Wallace, Wall-Ball, and Wally." Amy added as she kissed him again.  
  
"Amy, you and Wally can get a room. You guys will be a cute couple, very physical." Brendan said.  
  
Amy slapped him. "Brendan Birch, that was not at all funny. That was just plain mean. I don't know why I ever liked you..." Amy said as Wally kissed her.  
  
"All the more for me." May said as she kissed Brendan.  
  
"Ew! Cut the romance out! You all get a room!" a little boy said, noticing them.  
  
May pulled away. "You go away and go back and play with your little friends. Five-year-olds should stay away from 13-year-olds." May said in a kiddy voice.  
  
"I BEEPING TEN!" the boy screamed at May.  
  
"Well, sorry. If you weren't so short, I would have noticed the 5 year difference." May said sarcastically.  
  
"I have had enough of you. Go Lotad!" the boy said, infuriated. May let out Flame (Lv31). Flame breathed on the little leaf-like Pokemon. It fainted instantly. Flame rolled her eyes. "Here is your money. Go use it to buy a room, slut." The boy said, running away.  
  
"Excuse me!" she screamed in the distance. The boy didn't answer.  
  
The group headed west, to Venturf City. When they got there, Wally spotted his relative's house. "There it is!" Wally said. They all rushed inside.  
  
Inside was a normal home. There was a tasty scent of chicken roasting in the oven, though. When his aunt took one look at him, she screamed. "Wallace! You are here!" his aunt said.  
  
"Aunt Gertie, call me Wally!" Wally said indignantly.  
  
"Whatever, Wally. What would you like to eat?" Aunt Gertie asked.  
  
"Can I have a fried bologna sandwich?" Wally asked.  
  
"Of course! And what would you, kids, I mean teens, like?" Aunt Gertie added.  
  
"I'm fine." May and Amy said.  
  
"Can I have some water?'' Brendan asked. Aunt Gertie gave him his water. "Thanks!" he said as she set the tall glass of ice-cold water on a coaster in front of him.  
  
"You are welcome." Aunt Gertie said. She began Wally's fried bologna sandwich. "So, who are all of you?" the woman asked.  
  
"I am May Levitt!" May said.  
  
"Oh, Wally told me loads about you. I bet you're not surprised." Aunt Gertie replied.  
  
"I am Brendan Birch, son to Joe (Prof Birch's name, well at least in my story!) Birch." Brendan said.  
  
"Joe Birch? THE Joe Birch. I am amazed. I have been fascinated with his work. I can't believe I can meet his son." Aunt Gertie said excitedly, shaking Brendan's hand.  
  
"I am Amy Lovestruck. I WAS the gym leader of the Rustborough Gym until I was kicked out." Amy said. May nudged her.  
  
"Excuse me Amy, but you quit. You hated it. You told us that a billion times. Stop acting like you are 30." May said.  
  
So they continued to talk until a particular topic came up. "Wally is going to..." Aunt Gertie said.  
  
If you haven't realized yet, I have a job for you. I have no idea what to do, so I am asking for a poll. I need to have 5 members for the group. The contenders are:  
  
May (required)  
  
Brendan (required)  
  
Wally  
  
Amy  
  
Will  
  
Karin  
  
Dante  
  
I need you to vote for your favorites. You can pick 3 additions to the gang. However, you must not desert May and Brendan for anyone. They are the main characters in the story and should be taken care of.  
  
Well, please vote (review me!!) and I will see you soon!  
  
ToDdLeZzZzZ  
  
GiGgLyGaL 


	8. Your Votes and Someone Needs The Gang's ...

I love you all!!! 42 reviews!!! Anyway, the votes have been cast. You have been voting all this time...and the people are...oh darn I can't tell...yet. Also, my characters want to speak:  
  
Muddy: Hello, I'm Muddy.  
  
Flame: We know that, dumbass.  
  
Muddy: Please, I'm trying to be nice.  
  
Flame: You already are.  
  
Muddy: Should I take that as a complement?  
  
Flame: No, I meant you were TOO nice.  
  
Muddy: How am I TOO nice?  
  
Flame: Sickly-sweet, and really fat.  
  
Muddy: Damn you, bitch!  
  
Sever: Watch your mouth, Muddy.  
  
Muddy: Why do you always take her side?  
  
Sever: I don't.  
  
Muddy: Yes, you do.  
  
Flame: Cut the shit. No one cares.  
  
Sever: I do.  
  
Muddy: Flame, you are the one who should cut the shit. Sever is just being an asshole.  
  
Mighty Wing: We are on in Ten, nine...  
  
Stripes: We are nearly on air.  
  
Mighty Wing: Eight, seven...  
  
Flame: Ok, I'm going onstage.  
  
Mighty Wing: Six, five...  
  
Muddy: I'm coming out.  
  
Mighty Wing: Four, three...  
  
Sever: I'm there.  
  
Mighty Wing: Two, one...  
  
Everyone else: Going!  
  
Mighty Wing: We are on air!  
  
Gigglygal starts with disclaimer...  
  
Disclaimer: Do we have to do this on every chapter? Nintendo knows I don't own Pokemon (though maybe I'm hiding something...). Fanfic knows I don't own Pokemon. Are people happy now?  
  
Chapter 8  
"Wally is going to continue traveling with you. He's health has seemed to get much better since I saw him last year. He is breathing much easier, and he looks better. I am very happy with his health. Now you teens must take care of him." Aunt Gertie said.  
  
"Oh, we'll take care of him well. His presence is a joy." May lied, putting her arm around Wally's shoulder.  
  
"You're making me sound like a repaired car, Aunt Gertie." Wally said, looking a bit embarrassed.  
  
"Vroom...vroom" Brendan joked as Wally's cheeks glowed with embarrassment.  
  
"Well, I believe you should get going. I hear that you guys are going to enter the Pokemon League next year. If you don't make it in time, you'll have to wait another year. You guys will have plenty of time to train though, but it is more exciting to be in the competition early. I have made you some homemade food for your lunch. Bye!" Aunt Gertie said, handing them lunches as they left the house.  
  
"What did you guys get, I got a fried bologna sandwich." Wally asked.  
  
"I got a chicken caesar wrap." May said.  
  
"I got a turkey sub." Amy said.  
  
"I got a pizza bagel (not the mini things, a bagel with tomato sauce and melted cheese)." Brendan said. They all took a bit.  
  
"Yum!" they all said in unison as they sat down to take a bite.  
  
"The air here is so pure. I remember when we went to Rustborough to get Amy's badge. I was coughing so much. Everything is so dusty and the air was polluted by many factories' smoke." Wally said, inhaling the fresh air.  
  
"I have to agree. Rustborough may have good hospitals, but if the air was any worse, the air would be toxic. It is not a place for people that had Wally's health problems as a child." Amy agreed.  
  
"Well, we are almost finished. We have a badge to get." Wally said excitedly.  
  
"Hold on, Wally. According to my PokeNav, we have to go through to the next route, and take the Lift to Chimney Mountain. Then we go down a hill to Lavaridge, the next Gym containing city. It will take, what, 3 days. Right, Brendan?" May asked her boyfriend.  
  
"Yup. Sorry Wally." Brendan said.  
  
"3 DAYS!!!! BEEP! That is horrible!" Wally said, eyes bulging out of his head.  
  
"Well, if we start moving, maybe we could get there sooner." May suggested. They threw their trash in a public trash bin and headed to the next route.  
  
The route was easy to follow, a few trainer battles along the way. They were getting close top the end of the route when they spotted a boy stuck in a bush. "HELP!!" he was screaming.  
  
The gang ran to him. He was in a picker bush, and he was also being attacked by a cactus-like Pokemon. "Omigod! Go Flame. Get that boy out of the bush." May instructed her Combustkin. Flame did as she was told. She picked up the boy's legs and pulled him out. "Now, Flamethrower that Cacnea." May commanded. Flame aimed a large fireball at the cactus-like Pokemon. Surprisingly, the cactus-like Pokemon was still able to attack. May threw a pokeball at it. May caught Cacnea. May looked at the boy. He was bleeding in various parts of his body. Many of his cuts looked really deep.  
  
"Thank you." They boy said breathlessly.  
  
"No problem. Anyway, we are nowhere near a Pokemon center. My mom used to be a Pokemon nurse before she had me. She taught me emergency things. Brendan, go in my bag and bring me my gauze." May instructed her boyfriend.  
  
"Yes, ma'am." Brendan said; handing May the gauze. She wrapped it around the boy's badly injured arms.  
  
"Wally, can you get me my large bandages?" May asked her little friend.  
  
"Of course!" Wally said; handing May a box of bandages. May put them in various places on his legs. She also put on his forehead. She took off his shirt and gauzed his badly cut stomach.  
  
"That's really all I can do. Oh, I can also give you a painkiller that will, well, kill the pain." May said.  
  
"That would be great." The boy said; taking the pill May had in her left hand.  
  
"Wait a second, I remember you from somewhere. No, you can't be Dante Dragoon." May said, amazed at she could be looking at.  
  
"Actually, I am Dante Dragoon. Wait, you must be May Levitt." Dante asked.  
  
"Yeah. What were you doing in that bush?" May asked.  
  
"Well, I was going to let out a Pokemon to help me catch the Cacnea when it pushed me into the bush. I was screaming for help when you guys helped me. Thanks guys. Also, Karin wants me to travel with a group. Don't ask me why; that girl is sometimes pretty crazy. Can I travel with you guys?" Dante asked.  
  
"Sure Dante. You seem cool." Brendan said.  
  
Dante tried to get up, but he couldn't. "Shit, I can't move." Dante said, lying back down.  
  
"Ok, I'm calling Nurse Joy. She will help you." May said. She picked up her PokeNav and selected the phone mode. (Who cares if a PokeNav doesn't have a phone? May's phone does.) She dialed the Nurse Joy from Mauville's phone number.  
  
"Hello, Nurse Joy speaking. What is your emergency?" Nurse Joy asked.  
  
"We have a boy who can't get up. I have bandaged him and he his in good condition. He can't move, though." May said calmly.  
  
"Ok. Where are you?" Nurse Joy asked.  
  
"Route 117 (I don't know where it is and I'm too lazy to check)." May added.  
  
"Ok. A Chansey will be looking for you. Chansey will be here in a half hour. Keep the boy stable. Tell him that he should not try to move. That will worsen his condition. Also, when the Chansey comes, give her a treat." The nurse said before she hung up.  
  
"What did the nurse say?" Dante asked.  
  
"She said that a Chansey would be here in a half hour. Also, when the Chansey comes, we have to give her a treat for her good work. A Chansey is pushing a heavy stretcher for Dante all by herself and when Dante comes on it will be even heavier. That Chansey is taking time out of her busy schedule to pick up Dante so it is only fair that we reward her." May said, guessing that they were going to ask why. The boys nodded except for Dante, who couldn't move.  
  
For the next half hour, Wally, May, and Brendan played BS while Dante laid down, watching the clouds. They were deep into their game when they heard "Chansey." The Chansey for Dante had come. May gave Chansey the treat. "Chansey." It said again, gesturing for them to help her get Dante onto the stretcher. They nodded.  
  
"Ok, Chansey." Dante said, gulping. He knew that it would hurt. They picked up Dante. Dante screamed in pain for the few seconds that he was lifted on to the stretcher.  
  
"Sorry bud, but we had to do it." Brendan chuckled.  
  
"Of course, Birch." He said, trying to smile.  
  
The gang helped Chansey push Dante to the Mauville Pokemon Center. When they reached Mauville City, Nurse Joy was at the edge of the city, awaiting when they'd come. "There you guys are." She said, inspecting Dante. "He looks ok." She added.  
  
"Why were you out there. I thought you had to be in the Pokemon Center at all times." Brendan said as Nurse Joy led them to the Pokemon Center.  
  
"Oh, I had my English speaking Blissey operate the Center. She was my first Pokemon. I taught her to talk. She still gets lessons on her breaks." Nurse Joy explained. Brendan nodded as they came in.  
  
"Lucky, you have break. Kimmy, help Monica bring the boy into the care unit." Nurse Joy told her Chanseys and Blissey. "Oh, and you guys should follow me, Kimmy, and Monica. Since he is a human, he is allowed to be visited." Nurse Joy said, bringing them to a room where Dante was in a bed.  
  
"Chansey!" the Chansey named Monica said.  
  
"Great, Monica!" she told her Chansey. "She said that you did a great job with Dante. He is in a bad condition, but you bandaged him very well. Who did it?" she asked the trainers.  
  
"I did. My name is May Levitt. Back in Saffron, my mom was an emergency nurse. Darcy Levitt, you may know her." May explained.  
  
"Darcy Levitt? She was a good friend of mine. She was great. She taught you well." Nurse Joy said, reminiscing of when her and Mrs. Levitt were buds.  
  
"Well, I think that Kimmy wants me." Nurse Joy said. She thoroughly inspected Dante. "I think we may need to strip you down." She told Dante. He looked at Nurse Joy, horrified.  
  
"Levitt and Lovestruck have to go." He said with bright red cheeks. The girls giggled as they left. "I would also prefer if Perv and Birch when too." He added.  
  
I want to keep my PG-13 rating, so I'm not writing about anyone's nudity, though be aware that Dante DOES strip so Nurse Joy can look for other injuries.  
  
Meanwhile, the gang was chilling and drinking sodas as they waited to see Dante. "Poor Dante, he has to be in the nude with Nurse Joy. The only girl who's seen me naked is my mom." Brendan said.  
  
"Only guy who's seen me naked is my dad." May added.  
  
"Same." Amy and Wally said in unison.  
  
An hour later, Nurse Joy said that it was safe to visit him. "I think you would prefer if I was not in there with you." Nurse Joy said understandingly. The gang nodded.  
  
They went in to see a fully clothed Dante Dragoon. "How was the 'inspection', Dragoon?" Brendan asked, a grin on his face.  
  
"Horrible and far past my comfort level. I don't know her and she's seen me naked. I know I had to, but it truly wasn't a personal preference." Dante said; his cheeks still a bright red.  
  
"Yeah, the only girl who you'd let her see you naked is Karin." Amy said suggestively.  
  
"That is not true. Karin is my friend, not my girlfriend dumbass." He said angrily.  
  
"Calm down. You like her, admit it." Amy said calmly.  
  
"No I don't." he said defensively. Amy lifted her eyebrow. "Ok, I like her a little bit." Dante admitted. Amy lifted her eyebrow higher. "Ok, I like her a lot." He said, bright red. Amy lifted her eyebrows to the sky. "Ok! I love Karin. I have fallen head over heels in love with her. I would let her see me naked for who the hell cares. Are you happy now?" Dante asked, not believing what he had just said.  
  
For the next week, the gang visited Dante often, and when Nurse Joy had to 'fully inspect' him, everyone chilled and drank sodas from the vending machine.  
  
"Guys, I can walk." Dante said on the eighth day, coming back from a 'full inspection'.  
  
"Great!" they all said in unison.  
  
"Now, I suggest that we go and get to Mt. Chimney ASAP." Dante said as the group exited the Pokemon Center and headed to Mt. Chimney...  
  
I personally liked that chapter, though it was long, very detailed, and was not very important. Anyway, more action and less mentions of nudity will be in the next chapter.  
  
Well, that concludes Chapter 8 of Hoenn: My New Home, A New Adventure. I know at the beginning of the chapter it said that I have 42, but I have gotten more since then. I have enjoyed writing this update I and I hope you like reading it. Until then, REVIEW!!!!!  
  
GiGgLyGaL-cHaN 


	9. Amy and Wally's Plan

Heyy guys, Gigglygal has returned with another addition to Hoenn: My New Home, A New Adventure! I'm so sorry that it took so long to update. I've been busy, and I have been working on other fics and also I'm busy with life. This is not all of what I had planned for this chapter, but I needed to update and Anonymous-anonymous told me that I was taking to long, so I decided to just post the stupid chapter already! And, I would like to thank all of the reviewers who made it happen:  
  
Animeazngurllh (if this is spelled wrong, I am so sorry.)  
  
Dark-Blade-101  
  
o: You can't make up your mind. You reviewed me twice and in the second one you didn't make it clear if you liked it or not.  
  
Darkangeltorchic: Jenn, you rock!  
  
S-Dittrick  
  
Dragon Shadow1: Thanks for Amy, and I found out that you were the person who gave me Dante (I saw it somewhere under your penname)  
  
:)(:  
  
xoLizzieox  
  
Sacred Fire: My gurl!! Thanks for Nicola.  
  
Lil Angel: You are really sweet. Thanks for Will.  
  
Music4life22: Rock my sox, berry!  
  
Gohanrulez23  
  
o0o Febreeze o0o: UPDATE Who shot Brendan Birch NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Pokemon Trainer Charles: We both hate Wally! YAY!!  
  
Darkangel456: Thanks for Karin!  
  
Cinossu-san-ART: Thanks for Art. I will use him soon.  
  
Zarkon Zarkoff: Sure, you are right about the romance, but could you see a thing past that...  
  
Black Magician1  
  
Scarred Dragonia: I wish that we could be popular on ficpress too...  
  
Skitty 2004: Thanks for Samantha!!  
  
PichuParty: I'm not sure if I'm using Madograsica...maybe. I don't like using people from other stories...  
  
Dark Dedede 923: Thanks for Mort. Tipsy will know the Teeter Dance...sadly I have no idea what it is.  
  
MCutie456: Heyy!! Thanks for Molly!!!  
  
Anonymous-anonymous: Sorry I couldn't update quicker!!!  
  
Glassesfreak: Sorry about not being able to have Will. He had the least amount of votes.  
  
PIRO the unforgiven one: Yes, the ten-year-old boy was supposed to be funny. You were the only person to bring it up. I wish you had said more...  
  
XoBLox: Thanks for fanfic and ficpress!!!  
  
Grape Juice: You have gotten nicer, but you were a bit of a meanie before, like Amy. You are nice now.  
  
Ayayayay: I accept your criticism, but you should have told me what I did wrong. Therefore, I HATE YOU!!!!  
  
Kendogirl15: Heyy Emily! I try to be nice, and I think that I can help you. Drop me a review and I'll help you.  
  
Well, that was all the reviewers. A lot, eh. Well, I must give out Pokeballs with their favorite Pokemon inside to all but o, Ayayayay, and Zarkon Zarkoff. I can't keep count; it's a lot of reviewers!!!  
  
Well, on with the disclaimer.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, not do I own Milk 'N Cereal Bars  
  
"So, Dragoon, I suggest you should call Karin and express your feelings." Brendan joked as they headed out towards the next route. May slapped him.  
  
"That was rude, Baka." May said angrily at her boyfriend. Amy only shook her head in disgust.  
  
"Can you and Dante get along, Bread-head?" she asked, studying her nails.  
  
"No, I doubt it." Wally added.  
  
"And, Lovestruck, stop calling me Bread-head. Can you think of something else to call me?" Brendan asked, pretending to be hurt.  
  
"Ha...snowflakehead, or NadNerd." Amy joked. (NadNerd is Brendan spelled backwards...props to DAT!!!)  
  
"Damn...go back to Bread-head...snowflakehead and NadNred are too much. What is NadNerd?" Brendan asked confused. Dante only laughed.  
  
"Brendan spelled backwards, NERD." Dante joked, giving Brendan bunny ears.  
  
"Dante, put white paint on your fingers before giving Brendan bunny ears. Arctic bunnies in snow are white." May said sarcastically. Brendan slapped her.  
  
"I was born this way, bitch...did I just say that?" Brendan said, now a bit fearful. "Damn, I can't believe I just said that." He added to himself. May punched him in the nose.  
  
"Serves you right, Brendork." May said out of anger. Brendan clutched his nose.  
  
"Ow, I think you broke it." Brendan said slightly incoherently, as he was covering his nose with both of his hands.  
  
"Omigod! I'm so sorry. That was a reflex." May sweat dropped.  
  
"PMS..." Brendan mumbled.  
  
"Brendan, do you want me to punch you in the nose again?" May asked evilly. She must have heard him.  
  
"Ok, mercy." Brendan said.  
  
"I thought so." May said, glaring at her boyfriend.  
  
"It's getting kinda dark guys; lets set up camp." Amy suggested, pointing to an empty grass lot.  
  
"Yeah, my feet are tired." Wally said.  
  
"My nose still hurts." Brendan said, still clutching his nose. Damn, it hurt.  
  
"I'll start on the tent. Birch here, should rest his bloody ass because he got beaten up by a GIRL! HAHA!!!" Dante said evilly. Amy slapped him in HIS ass.  
  
"Dragon ass, please show some manners. That was really sexist" Amy asked firmly, tapping her foot impatiently.  
  
"Ok Amy. No need to get all bent out of shape. Or is it that you like him..." Dante asked mischievously.  
  
"Oh god. I don't want to kick you but you asked for it." Amy said angrily, kicking Dante in the shin.  
  
LOTS of cursing from Dante, most directed to Amy, but some to the fact that it hurt. "Amy, are you PMSing like May?" Brendan AKA Snowflakehead joked.  
  
"Brendan Anthony Birch! You need to get a life!" Amy screamed into the white-haired boy's ear. Brendan flinched in response.  
  
"What the hell was that for?" Brendan yelled. His nose hurt AND his ears hurt. Damn those girls...(Heyy I'm a girl so don't bite my head off. We tend to piss the guys off.)  
  
"Can't say you didn't deserve it." Dante said, who was setting up the tents as he promised.  
  
"Excuse me, but I need to go to the bathroom." Wally and Amy said synonymously.  
  
"Both of you? Are you both going to make out or something?" Brendan asked suspiciously. (Wow, I'm making Brendan REALLY annoying this chapter).  
  
"No." Amy said, walking to the woods with Wally. They went and hid by a tree, sticking their heads out from opposite sides. They watched Dante move the logs in the fire with a stick and Brendan and May all snuggled up next to each other. They were kissing and Dante was trying not to notice.  
  
"Disgusting, don't you think?" Wally said evilly to Amy.  
  
"Even for a loser like you, you do have a semi smart mind." Amy replied slyly.  
  
"Well, there is nothing else to do but on thing: Break them up." Wally added.  
  
"I believe we have a pact. Business?" Amy said intellectually. They shook hands.  
  
They walked back to camp, catching the two lovers (May and Brendan) in a deep kiss. Wally stuck his finger in the back off his throat and pretended to gag. The noise interrupted Brendan and May, both blushing furiously.  
  
"You guys need to stop looking at us when we are..." Brendan said before he was interrupted by May.  
  
"GIVE US PRIVACY!" May yelled. Everyone else grasped his or her throbbing ears. "Sorry..." she said pink faced, noticing that everyone was clutching his or her ears.  
  
"Well, are we ready for dinner?" Wally asked, rubbing his stomach.  
  
"Yup, the fire is started and I think that I have hot dogs in my backpack." Dante said, grabbing his backpack as he searched for their upcoming meal. "Voila!" he said victoriously, opening the package and handing each person a hot dog.  
  
Surprisingly, Amy didn't fuss (remember she is very picky with food!!!) and they all sat down by the fire, toasting their hot dogs. Brendan and May snuggled up together as they toasted theirs, Amy and Wally struggling not to barf as they stared back into the fire, making sure they didn't burn them. Unfortunately, Brendan had the misfortune to tilt his stick in a bad spot, causing it to catch on fire (that's revenge for what you said, B- Boy).  
  
"Birch, Birch, Birch..." Dante chuckled as he reached in his bag for another to give to a red faced Brendan. Brendan gave him a death glare. "God Birch, don't act so offended." He added, giving Brendan a look of fake confusion. Brendan looked at him like he had five heads before sticking it back on the non-burned part of his stick and stuck it back in the fire.  
  
After toasting and eating hot dogs, they made s'mores before going to bed.  
  
In the morning, Brendan and May woke up next to each other. Brendan had magically appeared in May's sleeping bag, and he had his hands on her hips. As they both awoke, they blushed furiously before Brendan quickly got into his own sleeping bag. Alas, Dante had been awoken by the swishing of Brendan's sleeping bag. Dante shook his head with an I-do-not-want-to-know- what-you-guys-were-doing look before stretching out and getting out of his sleeping bag. Wally and Amy, "hidden" in their sleeping bags, had also witnessed it and were feeling very queasy.  
  
After a breakfast of milk n' cereal bars, they packed up and hit the road. Brendan and May were still a little pink from their little "encounter", but were holding hands and managing happiness as they continued their journey through Hoenn.  
  
Well, that is all. I was going to add more, but I couldn't. Sorry. Chapter 10 will be up soon...I think!  
  
Giggly 


End file.
